User blog:Revitalizer/Previous Updates
The Baten Kaitos Wiki will now let the community know about what's new through blog posts. This post lists all older Wiki updates from before we started using the blog feature: ;March 4, 2012: Focusing on Magnus It's been a while since the last update here. It's not without a reason though as there hasn't been any big activity recently. Right now, I have some time and I'm working on creating pages for Battle Magnus from Eternal Wings. We have 16 currently (which can be seen here), but there's hundreds more to go. The number of Magnus we have images available for is very limited, so if you have any Magnus images or want to help out with taking new images, please let me know. ;May 24 2011: Article Milestone and Affiliate With the creation of pages for most of the enemies in Origins, we've passed the 500 article mark! The Baten Kaitos Wiki also has a new Affiliate Wiki: the Xenoblade Wiki! ;May 22 2011: Eternal Wings Enemies and Images Besides the Rapture not occurring, there is some smaller news to report. The Baten Kaitos Wiki now has listings for all Enemies and Bosses from Eternal Wings as well as an image of each except for Elite Imperial Guard. We now also have over 700 uploaded images on the Wiki! Keep editing everybody, we're almost to 500 articles! ;May 4 2011: Article Milestone Hello everyone, the Baten Kaitos Wiki has reached a milestone in terms of our article count. We now have a whopping 400 articles on the Wiki! We have many more to add in the future, such as Magnus, enemies, and Origin's soundtrack. Thanks to everyone who's added an article in the past. ;April 26 2011: Achievements, Soundtrack, Images Today we have news about a little bit of everything. First of all, the Baten Kaitos Wiki has now adopted Wikia's Achievement system where registered users automatically earn badges for the edits they make and are placed on the Wiki's . Secondly, I've added a page for all the music tracks from the Eternal Wings Soundtrack and linked each to a corresponding YouTube video. Finally, a little note: The Baten Kaitos Wiki now has 600 uploaded images, impressive I'd say. Thanks to everyone who has uploaded part of that 600! ;April 13 2011: Affiliate Wikis The Baten Kaitos Wiki has officially partnered with two other Wikis hosted on Wikia. The first is the Excite Wiki, a Wiki devoted to the Excite series of racing games from Nintendo. This Wiki was chosen as a partner because of my (Revitalizer) involvement in both Wikis. The second is the Xenosaga Wiki, a Wiki devoted to the Xenosaga (plus Xenogears) series of RPGs from Namco. This Wiki was chosen as a partner because of the fact that the Xenosaga series and the Baten Kaitos series were both developed by Monolith Soft and share some important staff members. Learn more about and visit these Wikis on our Affiliate Wikis page. ;April 8 2011: Art Book Gallery and Animals Scans of most of the Art Book released for Baten Kaitos EWatLO have been uploaded to the Baten Kaitos Wiki. Thanks go to Destron23 of the Baten Kaitos forum and Kate of Moon Senshi for scanning the pages and allowing us to upload them. The scans can bee seen in our Art Book Gallery. In response to this new content, I've added missing Animals, better organized their placement on the Wiki, and added images of all the animals featured in the Art Book. ;April 1 2011: Image Galleries As tempting as it is on this April Fools Days 2011 to make up some tale about the announcement of Baten Kaitos 3, I think I'll pass. What I will tell you though is that, if you haven't already, you should definitely check out our recently organized Image Galleries . A few of interest include: Location Art, Character Portraits, and Character Concept Art. ;March 24 2011: Wikia Gaming Portal Good news. The Baten Kaitos Wiki is now listed on Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal. Thanks go to Adan Aileron of Wikia Gaming for the help. ;March 20 2011: Article image issues? Bumped to top April 13 2011 You may have noticed that certain articles are not displaying previously displayed images and are instead simply displaying the image filename in red. This is due to the retitling of images for easier searching and better organization in our image galleries as well as the deletion of their redirect pages to accurately tell which images are yet to be displayed in articles. To replace the image, simply delete the template that now takes the place of the image in the relevant article and replace it with the same image. You should be able to easily find the image that was previously displayed by searching either the character name or world location. See this page for a list of images that are not currently displayed in any articles. ;February 24 2011: Good News for FireFox Users If you've used FireFox in the past to view the main page of our Wiki, you've likely noticed the misplaced advertisement that plays over our header image. Luckily, I've contacted Wikia about it and it appears an advertising manager has solved the issue. This helps make the Baten Kaitos Wiki cleaner looking to all users. ;February 21 2011: Map Locations After researching various other Wikia wikis devoted to RPG series, I've developed an organizational structure I think is fitting for Map Locations (excluding Coliseum). In the future I'm hoping I can develop a Infobox for the category. ;February 7 2011: New Administration Please read this blog post for more information; the Baten Kaitos Wiki now has an active administrator. ;February 3 2011: Categories and Locations I've been filling in missing articles, primarily locations, as well as making small improvements in categorization to a multitude of pages. ;December 25 2009: Sister Sites (By Ryonslaught) Baten Kaitos forum http://z6.invisionfree.com/BatenKaitos/index.php?act=idx Baten Kaitos Fan site http://www.freewebs.com/batenkaitosfan/bkorigins.htm ;December 24 2009: Towns and Cities (By Ryonslaught) As we approach Christmas the many towns and locales visited by our heroes are being highlighted. Thanks all. ;June 21 2009: Updates Galore (By Ryonslaught) We have reached 147 articles covering all the heroes and villains from both games! ;June 20 2009: Boss faqs going up (By Ryonslaught) All the major bosses from both games now have pages. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates